foronovelasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Una Princesa en Cartagena
"Una Princesa en Cartagena" es una exitosa foronovela de 2011, escrita por "Renzoch" y protagonizada por Rebecca Schaeffer y Jon-Erik Hexum Datos generales *'Título:' Una Princesa en Cartagena *'País:' Cartagena de Indias, Colombia. *'Género:' Comedia Romántica *'Foros:' Blog oficial Mundo Fiction / Ackavisión *'Fechas de emisión:' 20 de julio de 2011 a 1 de febrero de 2012 (en el blog oficial) *'Capítulos:' 20 *'Música:' Tu eres mi princesa por Grupo Río / La Suavecita por Manduko / I saw him standing there por Tiffany y Holding out for a Hero por Bonnie Tyler. Sinopsis Jacob es un joven norteamericano que vive en la ciudad de Cartagena de Indias, Colombia, junto con sus dos hermosas hermanitas Ashley y Megan, a la cual, él sobreprotege, tanto que le prohíbe tener pareja. Todos los días, Jacob administra con José Julián, su socio, el bar “Los Buenos Tiempos”, donde los turistas pueden escuchar música de los 80s mientras se toman unas cervezas. Ellos son muy amigos de Karen Sofía y Jairo, una pareja aparentemente feliz. A todo esto, Rashid, un turista de origen árabe, sostiene relaciones en secreto con las dos hermanas de Jacob. A todo esto, llega Wendy y Elizabeth, dos hermosas turistas, que vienen a la ciudad y, del cual, Jacob se enamora a primera vista de ella, mientras que José Julián se enamora de Elizabeth, sin sospechar que Wendy es, en realidad, la princesa heredera de un lejano país de Europa, y teme que Chloe, una atractiva reportera, logre descubrirla. Elenco * Rebecca Schaeffer es Princesa Gwendolyn / Wendy * Jon-Erik Hexum es Jacob * Renata Notni es Ashley * Lucía Ramos es Megan * David Zepeda es José Julián * Jeymmy Paola Vargas es Karen Sofía * Laisha Wilkins es Elizabeth * Jair Romero es Jaír * Estefanía Borge es Jacqueline * Nasser Saleh es Rashid * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley es Chloe * Molly Ringwald es La Directora * Carla Cardona es Berenice * Elliot Gibson es Filomeno * Gaby Mellado es Bárbara * Melissa Barrera es Melissa * Al Pacino es El Rey de Belgravia * Michelle Pfeiffer es La Reina de Belgravia Producción *'Productor:' "Renzoch" *'Guión:' "Renzoch" *'Diseño:' Gared Torrea *'Ambientación:' Cartagena de Indias (Colombia) Curiosidades * La telenovela es un producto completa nuevo, pero, se mencionan referencias a la película "Coming to América" con Eddie Murphy y a episodios de las series "My Sister Sam", "Hotel" y "Amazing Stories." * El primer capítulo llamó la atención porque la protagonista femenina no aparecía en la historia. Posteriormente, el autor, creyendo que este "error" le quitaría protagonismo a la chica, pues, decidió re-escribir el primer capítulo pero, enfocándose en la protagonista femenina. * Algunos les llamó la atención que algunos personajes lucen "muy antiguos" y es que el autor ha recalcado que la foronovela, en sí, es un homenaje a las películas y actores de los años 1980s. Junto a Rebecca Schaeffer y Jon-Erik Hexum, también, el escritor incluyó a Molly Ringwald con el personaje de la Directora del Colegio. * El nombre del colegio "Gimnasio Altair" donde Wendy va a enseñar Música, en realidad, corresponde a un nombre de un colegio real de Cartagena. El autor lo escogió después de hacer una búsqueda en Google. * Las escenas donde el personaje de "Chloe" aparece desnuda causaron gran conmoción entre algunos lectores como Gloria Amparo. * Emili (uno de los lectores) sugirió a Elliot Gibson para el personaje de Filomeno porque se buscaba a un actor que se pareciera físicamente al Príncipe Harry de Inglaterra. * También, llamaron la atención la presencia de tres actores de la serie colombiana "El Joe": Jeymmy Paola Vargas, Jaír Romero y Estefanía Borge que interpretaron a Karen Sofía, Jairo y Jacqueline. * Karen Sofía es una de las tres "Sofías" que el escritor Gared Torrea menciona en la edición de su revista "Webnovelas" dedicada en homenaje del escritor "Renzoch". * Los lectores Emili y Gloria Amparo concordaron que la escena de la primera cita de Wendy y Jacob en la ciudad antigua de noche, ha sido una de las más memorables de la foronovela. * El bar "Los Buenos Tiempos" no corresponde a ningún bar real de Cartagena. Más bien, el nombre fué tomado de la canción "Los Buenos Tiempos" interpretada por el grupo peruano "Imágenes", cuyo vocalista era el actor Diego Bertie. * En 1989, la actríz Rebecca Schaeffer (la chica que inspiró a "Wendy" la protagonista) iba de presentarse a una audición para un personaje en "El Padrino 3", protagonizada por Al Pacino, cuando fué asesinada por un maniático. Es por eso que el autor quiso incluir a este gran actor como el padre de "Wendy" para que, de algún modo, cumplir el sueño de imaginar a Rebecca Schaeffer en una producción junto con Al Pacino... así sea a través de una foronovela. Enlaces externos *Blog oficial *Una Princesa en Cartagena en Mundo Fiction *Gran estrenos en Ackavision Categoría:Webnovelas Categoría:Webnovelas de 2011 Categoría:Webnovelas de 2012 Categoría:Comedia romántica